Amadeus in Wonderland
by C.C. Skylan
Summary: A present day high school boy finds himself in the magical Wonderland
1. Chapter 1

Amadeus In Wonderland

Chapter 1

"This time, you won't get out of it, Amadeus Led Nor. You're destined to do this. You ought to give in now…"

The picture faded, and Amadeus snapped awake. It was getting pretty standard for him. Go to sleep, dream about some weird creature telling him bits and pieces about what he was going to do "when the time came", or whatever.

He groaned, rolled out of bed, and began his journey. The journey to high school, that is. Acre Rills High School was always the last place that Amadeus wanted to be. The whole education system was based upon none other than school spirit. Although the Acre Rill Owls had never won a single game in the history of their 86 year old principal, Ms. Ailec, they had great character, strength, and courage. Amadeus wondered why they never defeated another team if they had such great characteristics.

School was just another challenge for Amadeus to have position itself in his way. It didn't really help that he had dyslexia, or that his only friend, George, had died in a car crash. Still, Amadeus lived to tell the tale of high school at the end of each day.

Growling hello to his little sister, Dawn, he gradually stumbled down the staircase gracelessly. There was a note on the refrigerator in Patricia Led Nor's handwriting. Amadeus skimmed it, and wasn't surprised at its content.

Amadeus and Dawn:

Left for London

Be Back tonite

Love mom

Amadeus still didn't know how his mother left for London and 3:30 in the morning, went to about 3 meetings, still have time to go for lunch, go to about 4 more meetings, have tea with an ambassador, have a leisurely dinner, and yet, still

be home before sunrise the next morning. I guess that's a secret only known among American diplomats, though.

"On to school, Dawn. Come on, I'm starting the car!" Amadeus yelled upstairs. He heard some shuffling and then the familiar *click*, as music was turned off. Dawn was just a freshman. So much less experienced than Amadeus, a senior. Would his sister ever stop obsessing over that stupid concept of rabbits being warriors? It was ridiculous. Rabbits live in hutches, eat carrots and poop. If Amadeus saw a rabbit warrior, he would believe his sister.

"Come on, Dawn! We're gonna be really late!" Amadeus was nervous that the school would lock their doors before they got there.

"Sorry, Am, I'm texting Sammy!" Oh, freshmen.

Sighing, Amadeus got out of his Chevy pickup truck and was about to reach for the doorknob to the house. Then he heard something. It sounded like giggles, and it came from the garden in the backyard. Amadeus knew this situation all too well. Being an avid reader as a child, he acquired Lewis Carroll's _Alice In Wonderland. _Alice hears a noise, she follows it, gets curious and falls into a hole.

But Amadeus had a lot of time to kill, considering his sister would be done in about fifteen minutes or so.

The underbrush near the flawless flower garden was thorny and problematic to get through. Amadeus could just hear Mr. Incalada, his English teacher, yelling beside him "Go take a chance, Led Nor! Who cares if this is just like the kids book! Go for it, adolescent child!" Mr. Incalada would be pleased to know that he would be going for it. Curiosity had already taken the best of him. Even though he had been through this garden many times before, the giggling was getting louder, and he had never heard that there before.

Soon, he found the clearing into the backyard. As quickly as his interest had escalated, it dissipated just as quickly. It was only the family Corgi, Jack Black, chewing on a rather large branch. "Jack-Jack. Come here boy! Come here. You want to play fetch? Come over here, boy!" But Jack Black wasn't persuaded by his master's pleadings. Instead, he looked up, gave Amadeus huge puppy eyes, and trotted towards the back door with his stick.

Amadeus was quite befuddled. Where had the giggling come from? In fact, he wanted to know what was making the noise of laughter. It wasn't even two seconds after having this thought that something glistening caught his eye. It glinted in the sun at first, and then brought out a blinding shine, causing Amadeus to shield his eyes. Drawing closer to the object, he could see that it had a particular shape. It looked like some kind of animal… maybe a… rabbit?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Amadeus got closer, he could see that it was clearly a rabbit's head. Why it was shining, he had the faintest idea. He had a fleeting moment of hesitation. Would it hurt him? Take him to another universe? Take him to another time period all together? This momentary second of thinking passed, and he grabbed hold of the rabbit head.

He was shocked because the not only was the rabbit head ice-covered, it was transparent. It was some kind of mineral, a clear, see-through jewel. Looking around vigilantly, Amadeus slipped the gem into his pocket. It was bitter cold against his pocket, but it didn't melt a bit.

Before Amadeus could step over the petunias and the lilies, he felt the crystal vibrate against him, just as a cell phone would. He stopped for a moment. Within that moment, he felt something growing inside of him.

It felt like just a tingle at first, then a prickling, then an upsurge of energy. Amadeus was shocked, and looked around the garden, trying to find something to hold on to, to make the weird feeling go away. "It has to be this rock," Amadeus thought to himself. But it was too late to get rid of it. In a mere matter of seconds, he saw a swirl of blue mist curl and bend around him. He tried to put his arm through it, to somehow break through, but it was no use. The mist had engulfed him completely now, pulsing blue and white energy around him.

And then, it was gone. No more blue haze, nothing. Amadeus looked around. Everything was exactly as it was before he was surrounded by the mist. "Dawn! Hey, Dawn! Let's go!" Maybe he had imagined it. He probably did. He _must _have.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dawn, let's go. It's getting late. You'll see Sammy at school." Amadeus turned the corner after conquering the thorns for the second time that morning. As he looked to the driveway to start the pickup truck, he was a bit surprised at what he saw.

"Dawn? What are you wearing?" Dawn stood in the center of the driveway in a furry white body suit, and extremely detailed makeup. There were stretched-out cotton balls on her head, and her dark brown hair was tucked back behind a white ski mask.

Amadeus was a little petrified as to why his little sister looked a speck like a… it couldn't be. But it was true. Dawn looked like a white rabbit. He moved cautiously towards her, taking wary steps. Inch by inch, he got to her. That was when he noticed that it was all real.

He tried frantically to pull the cotton balls off of her head and in response, she stuck out two outsized buckteeth and struck his arm away. She, or it, looked in a lot of pain and anger. It leveled its eyes with Amadeus'.

He heard a voice in his head. It was abrasive and rough. "You need to accept this as true, Alice. He has returned and he wants you gone. You cannot escape this anymore. It is what was planned all along. You must agree to your destiny." Amadeus knew that voice. It was the creature from his dreams! Why had it called him Alice? It was without doubt Dawn who took the form of the rabbit. Same green eyes, same face, and the same sized feet (they were particularly large, even if they were paws). He wondered if she was still in there, if she knew she was a life-size rabbit.

Before he had time to ask the rabbit anything, it took his arm, and dragged him towards the underbrush. The voice returned to his head. "You need to take us down the tear in the ground. If you don't, we will kill you." Amadeus was taken aback by the last comment.

"Kill me? What have you done with my sister? There's no tear in the ground! You're just part of my imagination, and this is _just _like Alice in Wonderland. I'm not that stupid! Wake me up, right now!" He spoke with such intensity that even the rabbit receded for a moment.

But it came right back up to Amadeus, smiling so completely that he could see orange specks, most likely carrot, on its teeth. "You will do what we say, Alice Led Nor, or you won't ever see your sister ever again. Now, kneel." Immediately, Amadeus was forced to his knees by an external force. "Splendid. Now make the tear in the ground. We know that you have what we want."

Make the tear… What could he use to break the ground? "Fine, I'll split my backyard in half if you let me get a shovel."

Amadeus heard laughter in his head. "Silly boy. Not a tear in the ground. The tear into Wonderland. I'm going to have to do this myself since we are working with such a brain-dead specimen." And with that, Amadeus was rammed in the chest with an unkempt furry knee, and lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on, you fool, HOIST HIM! He's not as heavy as he looks. He's just a small lad. If we don't set out now, Clarintha will launch us over the whole desert! Get a move on, Fatso; we don't got all day you know." Amadeus woke up to the sound of a brusque-sounding voice insulting and bickering with another person. Was it even a person?

"Wh-Why-What? Where am I?" Amadeus bolted up and saw what he was laying on. It was a tattered quilt, patched with bits of material that were untidily stitched together. The little squares of turquoise, magenta, gold, and emerald were starting to be drained of their color.

"Oh, lie down, you bloody nuisance! Good lord, Dee, he's finally awake. Now we won't have to _drag _him everywhere. Get up, you big pest! Go, boy, you've got legs of your own, young man, so use them!" The first gruff man grunted some more at the other man, Dee.

"Well, Dum, I don't know. Maybe it would be good for our large muscles. Perhaps it would even tone my immense buttocks. Wouldn't that be nice, brother? I would want shaped buttocks. What do you think, boy? Wouldn't it be splendid if I had two nice buttocks?" The next large man questioned the two other people absentmindedly.

Then, it hit Amadeus like a massive blue whale. "You're… Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum… aren't you?"

"He's a bright lad I tell 'ya, Dee. Smarter than the last one we carried down here," Tweedle Dum exclaimed aloud. Amadeus knew _exactly _where he was. It was obviously Wonderland. But how had he gotten there?

"The 'ol rabbit took you here and now we've got to take you to… I don't know, really. No one does. Maybe the Leader knows?" Tweedle Dee was thoughtful, and took long pauses between several words and phrases. The Leader? Was he or she some kind of cynical dictator of sorts? Or worse yet, did the Leader have any intentions of hurting Amadeus mentally or physically?


End file.
